The new cultivar, Echinopsis ‘Flambeau’, was found by the inventor, Renee O'Connell, as the result of a crossing made April 2013 as part of a planned breeding program. The seed parent variety is the unpatented proprietary variety referred to as Echinopsis hybrida ‘RQ 17’, a member of the Chamaelobivia group of Echnopsis. The pollen parent is the unpatented proprietary variety Echinopsis hybrida ‘KK 03’, also a member of the Chamaelobivia group. Echinopsis ‘Flambeau’ was selected by the inventor, Renee O Connell, in May of 2014 from a group of seedlings resulting from the 2013 crossing, at a commercial greenhouse in Vista. Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Flambeau’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse, by vegetative offsets, known as “peanuts” in May of 2014. ‘Flambeau’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.